familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Richmond
Richmond may refer to: People * Earl of Richmond * Duke of Richmond Places Australia * Division of Richmond, an electoral district in the Australian House of Representatives, in New South Wales * Electoral district of Richmond (Victoria), a state electoral district in Victoria * Electoral district of Richmond (New South Wales), defunct * Electoral district of Richmond (Tasmania), defunct * Richmond, New South Wales ** RAAF Base Richmond ** Richmond Woodlands Important Bird Area * Richmond, Queensland * Richmond, South Australia * Richmond, Tasmania * Richmond, Victoria ** Richmond railway station, Melbourne * Richmond River, a river in the north-eastern corner of New South Wales. Canada * Richmond, British Columbia, a city in Metro Vancouver * Richmond, Calgary, Alberta, a neighbourhood * Richmond, Ontario, a community now part of the city of Ottawa * Richmond Township, Ontario, now part of Greater Napanee, Ontario * Richmond, Nova Scotia * Richmond, Prince Edward Island * Richmond, Quebec * Federal electoral districts: ** Richmond (British Columbia federal electoral district) (current) ** Richmond (Nova Scotia federal electoral district) (historic) ** Richmond—Wolfe,(Quebec federal electoral district) (historic) * Provincial electoral districts: ** Richmond (British Columbia provincial electoral district) ** Richmond (Nova Scotia provincial electoral district) ** Richmond (Quebec provincial electoral district) Germany * Schloss Richmond, Richmond Castle and Park, Brunswick, Germany Ireland * Richmond, Townland, North Tipperary Jamaica * Richmond, Jamaica New Zealand * Richmond, New Zealand, South Island town * Richmond, Canterbury, Christchurch suburb South Africa * Richmond, Northern Cape * Richmond, KwaZulu-Natal Sri Lanka * Richmond College (Sri Lanka), Famous school in city of Galle St. Vincent * Richmond River (St. Vincent) United Kingdom * Richmond, North Yorkshire, a market town and the administrative centre of the district of Richmondshire ** Richmond, North Yorkshire (UK Parliament constituency) * London Borough of Richmond upon Thames (since 1965), a London borough whose area includes the following: ** Richmond, London, a town in the borough ** Richmond University ** Richmond Bridge, London ** Richmond Green ** Richmond Park ** Richmond Park (UK Parliament constituency) ** Richmond Railway Bridge ** Richmond Station (London) ** Richmond F.C., the local rugby union football club ** Richmond Palace ** Richmond Adult Community College * Municipal Borough of Richmond (Surrey) (1890 to 1965) * Other Richmonds include: ** Richmond's in the Wood, Thaxted, Essex ** Richmond, South Yorkshire, an electoral ward in Sheffield United States (by state) * Richmond, Alabama * Richmond, California * Richmond District, San Francisco, California * Richmond, Illinois * Richmond, Indiana * Richmond, Kansas * Richmond, Kentucky * Richmond, Louisiana * Richmond, Maine * Richmond, Massachusetts * Michigan, five locations: ** Richmond, Michigan, in Macomb County ** New Richmond, Michigan, in Allegan County ** Richmond Township, Macomb County, Michigan ** Richmond Township, Marquette County, Michigan ** Richmond Township, Osceola County, Michigan * Richmond, Minnesota * Richmond, Missouri * Richmond, New Hampshire * New York, two locations: ** Richmond, New York, a town ** Richmond County, New York, the New York City borough of Staten Island, formerly Richmond * Richmond, Ohio * Oregon, two locations: ** Richmond, Oregon ** Richmond, Portland, Oregon, a neighborhood * Pennsylvania, three locations: ** Richmond Township, Berks County, Pennsylvania ** Richmond Township, Crawford County, Pennsylvania ** Richmond Township, Tioga County, Pennsylvania * Richmond, Rhode Island * Richmond, South Dakota, a community in Brown County, South Dakota * Richmond, Texas * Richmond, Utah * Richmond, Vermont * Virginia, two locations: ** Richmond, Virginia, the state capital city ** Richmond County, Virginia * Wisconsin, four locations: ** Richmond, Shawano County, Wisconsin, a town ** Richmond, St. Croix County, Wisconsin, a town ** Richmond, Walworth County, Wisconsin, a town ** Richmond (community), Wisconsin, an unincorporated community Other uses * Richmond (cigarette) * Richmond Castle in North Yorkshire, England * Richmond Cricket Club in Richmond, Victoria, Australia * Richmond F.C., an English rugby union side * Richmond Football Club in the Australian Football League * Richmond Herald, in England, an officer of arms * Richmond International Raceway, Richmond, Virginia * Richmond Palace, England * [[HMS Richmond|HMS Richmond]], several ships in the British Navy * Honour of Richmond * [[USS Richmond|USS Richmond]], several ships in the United States Navy * White Greyhound of Richmond * Richmond Park, home ground of Irish soccer side St Patrick's Athletic * University of Richmond, a private university located in Richmond, Virginia * Richmond Spiders, the intercollegiate athletic teams of the University of Richmond * Richmond Vale Railway, A private railway in NSW Australia that was the Last Commercial Railway in Australia to use steam locomotives See also * Richmond County (disambiguation) * Richmond Hill (disambiguation) * Richmond Township (disambiguation) * New Richmond (disambiguation)